The sliding surface of a bearing applied to the engine of a vehicle is required to have high abrasion resistance and seizing resistance. As one of solutions to this requirement, a technique has been proposed in which the sliding surface of a bearing is coated with a resin composition (see JP 2008-240785 A).
The resin composition contains a binder resin and a solid lubricant. When a load is applied to a coating layer formed of the resin composition, the solid lubricant itself is deformed (e.g., cleaved), more specifically, slip occurs between its crystal planes so that the stress of the resin composition is relaxed. The binder resin generally has low heat conductivity, and therefore it is intended to improve the heat conductivity of the entire coating layer by adding a heat-conductive filler to the resin composition (JP 2008-240785 A).
Please refer to JP 2015-077786 A that discloses techniques relating to the present invention.